


Derek Airdrops Stiles

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M, basically no talking but thats ok, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: “To the cute guy checking me out from the Jeep, I hope this is you. 925-562-1458”.





	Derek Airdrops Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off that [post](http://thatsmoderatelyraven.tumblr.com/post/163830073035) on Tumblr. I had to Google Airdrop because I don't use iPhones. I may or may not write more to this as a series.

As Derek Hale pulled into the outskirts of Beacon Hills, he let out a small sigh of relief. He hadn't been home in years; he could feel the ache of longing leave his shoulders as he drew closer to home. Derek had spent the last five years in New York, getting his bachelors in Criminal Justice and completing a year at the police academy. It felt more at ease now than he had in quite some time.

He had left Beacon Hills in order to get away from the memory of his ex-girlfriend and the toxicity - not to mention almost murder of his entire family – she'd brought to his life. Leaving had been the right thing to do, even though it had been painful for Derek. Now, five years later, he knew he had moved on from the guilt, put the past behind him, and was ready to start this new chapter in his life. He was almost home, where he knew his entire pack was waiting for him. He had an interview with Sheriff Stilinski in the morning for a deputy position at the station, a formality, really, as the Sheriff was an old friend of his family and had basically guaranteed Derek the job. His life was finally looking up.

Derek sighed again, this time in slight annoyance, as he rolled up at the railroad crossing outside Main Street, lights flashing and barriers lowering. Knowing this would take some time, Derek put the Camaro in park and rolled down the window, relishing the familiar scents of Fall wafting past his senses. He turned his attention to the blue Jeep stopped in front of him, the driver throwing his hands up in annoyance and gesturing expansively at the oncoming train. Derek smiled, understanding the young man's frustration. No one in town liked having to stop for the train, especially if you had somewhere you needed to be.

As the train started to roll by, Derek noticed the rearview mirror in the Jeep glinting as the driver adjusted it. Honing his senses, Derek could see the driver's eyes in the mirror, a mesmerizing molten brown, pupils blown wide, despite the late afternoon sun shining through the trees. The driver moved a bit, his mouth coming into view and Derek had to hold back a gasp; the other man's lips were pink and plush and they were forming the words “Who the fuck is allowed to be that gorgeous?” 

Intrigued, Derek scented the air coming in through his window and yep, that was definitely the scent of arousal coming from the Jeep. Feeling a tiny bit self satisfied, Derek turned his attention back to the driver. He was now looking out the side of his car, face trained on the trees beside the road, but his eyes were surreptitiously glancing at Derek. Derek's smirk widened as the other man's mole dotted cheek turned an enticing shade of red. He licked his lips - and really, Derek thought that should probably be illegal - as he said, “Oh, sweet fuck”, loud enough for Derek to hear this time.

An idea forming, Derek grabbed his phone off the passenger seat, opened up a new note, and typed out “To the cute guy checking me out from the Jeep, I hope this is you. 925-562-1458”. He did a scan and found one phone nearby, sending out a quick prayer that it belonged to the hot guy in front of him, Derek Airdropped the note. It only took a moment, but he could tell the exact moment the man in the Jeep received the note. He let out an audible squeak as his arm flailed so hard his phone fell out of his hand. Derek laughed as the man ducked down, searching for his dropped phone.

The train had finally passed and the barriers were going up. Derek put the Camaro into drive and pulled slowly around the Jeep. He stopped for a quick moment next to the Jeep, just has the driver sat back up, his cheeks flushed and mouth moving incoherently as he started at his phone's screen. He finally pulled his eyes away from his phone and turned to see Derek idling next to him. The driver's cheeks and neck flushed an even darker shade of red and Derek was struck with a slight sense of familiarity and the desire to see just how far down that blush went. He shook the thought from his head as he lowered his sunglasses, eyes meeting the other man's for the first time. The other man garbled out something that sounded a lot like “Fuck me”. Fighting the urge to actually get out of his car, Derek gave the young man his most charming smile before sliding his sunglasses back up his nose and pulling around the Jeep and passed the train tracks.

Derek glanced in his rearview mirror and saw the other man still sitting at the crossing, looking completely gobsmacked and gorgeously delectable. Yes, Derek thought as he headed into the heart of Beacon Hills, his life was definitely looking up.


End file.
